


Untold Relics of Thedas

by Delouest



Series: The Lives of the Companions - Inquisition Headcanons [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accessories, Dragon Age Lore, Headcanon, game items, inventory, untold relics of thedas, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Untold Relics of Thedas contest ["Create a new accessory for Dragon Age: Inquisition, along with an interesting name and backstory for it. Make it funny, make it mysterious, make it sad, but above all else, make sure it affects gameplay in an interesting and unique way."] </p><p>These are my entries. From a belt the encourages fighting like a coward in order to stay alive, an amulet that Dagna made with explosive results, to a belt that may or may not have been nicknamed "The Belt of Flatulence".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Relics of Thedas

**Shock and Ow** \- Amulet

  * 15% Stagger on Hit

  * 10% chance to inflict Chain Lightning damage at 30% weapon power

  * Permashock: All enemies around you are constantly shocked and you have 10% bonus resistance to Lightning and attack 15% faster.




Some might say one shouldn’t concentrate lightning into a gem and sling it around one’s neck. They may even call harnessing natural disasters for the sake of fashion unwise. Some people are weak. The lightning that crackles in arcs across the wearer’s body is quite stunning. Literally.

* * *

  **Belt of the Tucktail** \- Belt

  * +5 Cunning

  * Cowardice: All attacks you do deal 150% damage from behind your target but only 50% damage from the front.

  * Enter stealth when not attacking during combat




Named for the renowned Orlesian thief, Etienne Tuqué. Tuqué is more commonly known by the nickname, “Steven Tucktail”. Though accused of being a dirty cheat and a coward by both sides of the law, Tuqué lived by the motto, “A thief’s no good if he’s good and dead. Hit from behind and fall out of sight.”

* * *

  **Jack of All Trades Master of One** \- Amulet

  * +1 Constitution

  * +1 Willpower

  * +1 Strength

  * +1 Cunning

  * +1 Magic

  * +1 Dexterity

  * Permaflame: All enemies around you are constantly burning and you have 20% bonus resistance to fire and you gain 20% bonus fire damage




*A notebook in Skyhold’s undercroft, riddled with notes and arcane symbols*

Harritt says to focus on one attribute. One! As if there were a limit to what we can do with enough tinkering. Think of it! One amulet that makes the wearer stronger, more powerful, faster, smarter! But no. Harritt argues that it’s too much, too many places for the magics to go wrong. Obviously he hasn’t spent enough time with me to learn what dwarves are truly capable of. But I do want the Inquisitor to have an edge in battle. So fire it is! if everyone’s on fire, they’ll be too distracted to fight back, right? Hopefully I can work out the kinks from that itching side effect later.

* * *

**The Royal Cummerbund of Foul Winds** \- Belt

  * On Hit: Chance to spawn a toxic cloud at target location.

  * Enhanced Basic Attack: Your first attack now leaps toward your target if you are between 3 and 10 meters away from it.




Initially designed to cinch in and prevent embarrassing bodily gasses from interrupting matters of state, the hapless royal tailor instead created one that amplifies them. When activated, the belt releases a toxic cloud of noxious gas that lingers nearby. Fortunately, the force of the eruption propels the wearer forward and out of harm’s way, leaving one’s enemies to deal with the fumes. And the stench. Note: diets rich in beans and cheese will amplify these effects.

* * *

  **Freya’s Lament**  - Ring

  * +10 Magic

  * +10 Magic Defense

  * -5 Willpower




Forged by the smith Freya from lyrium mined deep within Orzammar, this ring hums with the power of magic. Hearing its song but never able to manipulate the magic it promised, Freya went mad. Those who choose to wear the ring will be endowed with strong magics, but at the possible cost of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing these. Even if none of my entries with the contest, these accessories absolutely exist in my headcanon worldstate. Especially Dagna's. And Shock and Ow was 100% written with Vivienne's voice in mind. What kind of item would you add to your game? I'd love to hear your ideas!


End file.
